La svolta
by silias89
Summary: Draco lavora al San Mungo come Guaritore. Sebbene ami il suo lavoro non può fare a meno di sognare un cambiamento... E a volte esso può arrivare da un incontro inaspettato..


"Malfoy, il Guaritore Norkins vuole parlarti. Ora." La strega gli rivolse un'occhiata penetrante senza lasciar trasparire nessuna emozione, come suo solito.

_Benedetta donna, _pensò Malfoy posando la tazza di tè fumante sul tavolo della caffetteria dell'ospedale San Mungo, _sono diventato Guaritore da due anni e ancora si ostina a chiamarmi solo per cognome! Dovrei essere io a trattarla con sufficienza visto lo scarso punteggio che ha ottenuto…_

"Grazie per l'informazione, Nisbet" fu invece quello che replicò con un accenno di sorriso che non si estese agli occhi.

Se c'era qualcosa che Draco Malfoy aveva imparato in questi ultimi anni, era a mettere da parte il proprio orgoglio.

Dopo la guerra non ci mise molto a capire che il prestigio dei Malfoy era stato irrimediabilmente compromesso. L'intera famiglia subì lunghi processi con l'imputazione di essere stati Mangiamorte.

Se non fosse stato per l'accurata testimonianza di Harry Potter, Draco e sua madre ora sarebbero ad Azkaban a far compagnia a Lucius Malfoy.

Un brivido gli attraversava la schiena ogni volta che pensava al destino del padre.

Fu proprio allora, quando lo vide scortato dagli Auror fuori dal tribunale diretto alla prigione dei maghi, che prese la decisione di dissociarsi completamente dalla fama di Mago Oscuro che aveva ereditato.

Dopo aver riavuto la sua bacchetta di biancospino (sempre grazie a Potter) e accantonato il suo sogno di diventare professore di Pozioni a Hogwarts (il ricordo di Piton era ancora troppo doloroso), si concentrò su quello che riteneva un ottimo lavoro per riabilitare il proprio nome: il Guaritore.

Gli sembrava il modo migliore per rimediare a tutte le atrocità cui aveva dovuto assistere durante la guerra.

Non essendo uno stupido, Draco Malfoy aveva messo in conto l'aperta ostilità da parte di colleghi e superiori. Ma il biondo ex-Serpeverde non si perse d'animo. Evitò di rispondere alle numerose provocazioni, riuscì a superare brillantemente tutti i test e dopo un lungo periodo di tirocinio, finalmente diventò Guaritore all'età di 23 anni.

Iniziò a lavorare al reparto Incidenti da Manufatti e il suo capo trovava sempre il modo per fargli capire quanto fosse fuori luogo, assegnandogli mansioni semplici e poco avvincenti professionalmente.

Ma Malfoy non si lamentò mai e aspettò pazientemente una svolta.

Uno spiraglio di cambiamento s'intravide quando fu spostato al reparto Lesioni da Incantesimo. Il nuovo guaritore in carica Jeremy Norkins era un ex Tassorosso, leale con tutti senza curarsi del passato dei suoi dipendenti.

Malfoy iniziò finalmente a vedersi affidare incarichi degni delle sue capacità ed è perciò comprensibile che fosse in uno stato di trepidazione mentre si dirigeva verso lo studio del capo Guaritore.

"Entra pure Guaritore Malfoy" l'ex Tassorosso era un uomo sulla cinquantina, capelli corti brizzolati e un accenno di barba sul mento. I suoi occhi color nocciola raramente erano privi di calore.

"Ti ho convocato qui perché vorrei assegnarti un nuovo paziente."

Parve esitare un attimo prima di continuare "Ti vorrei ricordare che siamo tutti tenuti a lasciare fuori da quest'ospedale le nostre storie personali, i nostri dissapori e i nostri attriti quando c'è in gioco la vita di un paziente."

Malfoy aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia "Senz'altro signore. Non me lo sono mai dimenticato come avrà senza dubbio notato."

Norkins fece un vago cenno con la mano "Certo, certo. Ma puntualizzare non fa mai male. Il paziente è arrivato due ore fa in condizioni critiche, i Guaritori di turno hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro ma adesso entri in gioco tu. Il paziente è stato stabilizzato e posto in stato di coma leggero, il tuo compito sarà di prenderti cura delle sue ferite e delle ultime trac ce delle maledizioni prima di poterlo risvegliare. È chiaro?"

Malfoy raddrizzò le spalle, aveva l'impressione di avere davanti l'occasione per riscattarsi. "Sì, signore."

"Bene.." Norkins rispose brevemente prima di congedarlo "Il paziente si trova nella stanza 404."

Malfoy senza indugiare uscì e si diresse subito verso lungo il corridoio del reparto.

_Mi domando chi mai potrebbe essere se ha ritenuto necessario ricordarmi il giuramento dei Guaritori…  
_

Una volta arrivato davanti alla stanza respirò a fondo e lentamente girò la maniglia.

Da una prima occhiata si rese subito conto che il paziente stava ricevendo un trattamento di favore.

Quella che doveva essere una camera per 4 persone era diventata una singola e l'unico letto era stato spostato vicino alla finestra.

Non appena la sua attenzione si focalizzò sul letto, trattenne il respiro.

Potter, il suo paziente era Harry Potter.

"Mio Dio, cosa ti hanno fatto?" sussurrò appena avvicinandosi lentamente.

I capelli neri sempre arruffati giacevano scomposti sul cuscino, spenti e opachi. Gli occhiali erano stati tolti e appoggiati sul comodino, la carnagione non era più lievemente abbronzata ma pallida, in netto contrasto con la chioma. La mascella, ricoperta da un accenno di barba giusto per sottolineare la sua linea decisa, presentava un brutto ematoma di colore violaceo.

Le braccia distese sopra il lenzuolo erano toniche, con muscoli ben definiti, apparentemente incolumi e Draco non riuscì a nascondere un brivido al pensiero di essere abbracciati da quelle braccia. Scuotendo il capo per bloccare ogni pensiero in quella direzione, prese la sua bacchetta e iniziò a eseguire gli incantesimi standard di monitoraggio.

Come aveva accennato Norkins, Potter era stabile ma molto debole, come se stesse combattendo un'altra battaglia, a giudicare dall'espressione non proprio serena dell'ex Grifondoro.

_Sempre l'eroe devi fare, vero?_ pensò trattenendosi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo V_ediamo un po' queste ferite.. _

Con delicatezza spostò il lenzuolo fino all'altezza dell'ombelico e quello che vide gli tolse il fiato.

Non erano solo le braccia a essere muscolose, Draco si ritrovò a fissare pettorali e addominali ben definiti, peccato per quelle brutte macchie viola e per quei tagli…

_Sì esatto, gli effetti delle presunte maledizioni, concentrati Draco!_

Respirando a fondo si costrinse a guardare il corpo di Harry da un punto di vista clinico.

Balzavano subito all'occhio i due tagli maggiori che gli attraversavano il petto in verticale, mentre le macchie viola erano localizzate su un fianco.

I tagli erano abbastanza profondi, non troppo da provocare emorragie ma comunque non superficiali da potersi rimarginare da soli.

Iniziò a eseguire l'Incantesimo per riparare le lesioni ma non vide nessun miglioramento.

Perplesso decise di dare un'occhiata più da vicino alle macchie viola, avvicinando piano la bacchetta per un'analisi più accurata.

_Qualcuno ti voleva proprio morto Potter, _accigliato eseguì un incantesimo per decretare il tipo di magia usata e per un istante le macchie brillarono di un verde acceso prima di ritornare viola.

_Magia Oscura tipica dei Mangiamorte…_ _riuscirai mai a liberarti di loro? _

Costringendosi a non guardare l'incavo del proprio braccio sinistro, si sforzò di ricordare il complicato contro incantesimo che anni prima aveva visto eseguire.

_Grazie tante, zia Bella.. Per una volta mi sei stata utile! _Pensò con sarcasmo mentre con un gesto della bacchetta chiuse a chiave la porta: anche se usato per salvare una vita, il contro incantesimo era comunque repertorio di Magia Oscura.

"_Revoco vitam_" bisbigliò appena concentrandosi sull'essenza vitale di Potter che poteva ancora percepire.

Lentamente le macchie viola iniziarono a brillare di una luce bianca che diventò sempre più luminosa, fino a essere accecante. Dopo qualche secondo il bagliore scomparve e Draco si ritrovò a fissare il fianco intatto di Potter.

Senza riuscire a trattenersi, tese la mano per sfiorare delicatamente la pelle ora illesa.

Si sorprese nel sentire quanto fosse calda al tatto e lentamente risalì fino al petto facendo attenzione a non toccare le ferite. Alzò lo sguardo verso il volto dell'Auror e rimase interdetto.

La tensione era sparita, lasciando il posto a un'espressione beata e angelica.

Incoraggiato dall'evidente miglioramento, Draco si apprestò a praticare i dovuti incantesimi per rimarginare i tagli e curare il brutto livido sulla mascella.

Le ferite questa volta iniziarono a rimarginarsi con successo e Malfoy ne approfittò per continuare a scrutare con occhio non molto clinico il corpo di Harry.

_Ai tempi di Hogwarts non avevi questo fisico, o forse lo nascondevi sotto quegli orrendi vestiti.._

Il collo colpì la sua attenzione, la pelle delicata era così invitante che Draco volentieri avrebbe voluto baciarla e leccarla...

_Santo cielo! Si può sapere cosa ti prende Draco? E' un tuo paziente! E per di più è Potter! Cosa ti fa pensare che sia minimamente interessato a te? O meglio cosa ti fa pensare che sia gay?_

Aggrottando le sopracciglia cercò di ricordarsi di qualche articolo del Profeta riguardante il matrimonio del Salvatore del Mondo Magico con la più giovane dei Weasley, ma nulla gli venne in mente. Di certo non poteva rallegrarsene, negli ultimi anni si era rifiutato di continuare a leggere i giornali, quindi il fatto che non avesse letto l'articolo non voleva necessariamente dire che non fosse felicemente sposato…

Sospirando si avvicinò al viso di Potter per curare l'ematoma ma fu un errore. Da quella vicinanza poteva sentire il suo lento respiro, poteva distinguere ogni singola lunga ciglia nera in netto contrasto con le guance pallide.

_No Draco finiscila, sembra che non abbia mai visto un uomo attraente… e da quando pensi che Potter sia attraente comunque?_

Per evitare altre distrazioni, delicatamente girò Harry su un fianco in modo da ispezionargli la schiena, ritrovandosi a osservare una serie di lividi in via di guarigione.

_Si direbbe che non ti sia mai preso la briga di curarti da solo… Santo cielo Potter.._

Così come aveva curato il livido sulla mascella si apprestò a curare anche quelli sulla schiena, per fortuna non vi erano altre maledizioni pronte a rallentare la guarigione e Draco nel giro di qualche minuto si ritrovò a fissare una schiena dalla pelle liscia e illesa, con i muscoli appena evidenziati.

_È ora di risvegliare il bell'addormentato.._

Lentamente riportò Harry in posizione supina notando che la carnagione aveva ripreso un aspetto sano e naturale così come anche il colore dei capelli.

Con un ampio movimento di bacchetta si apprestò a porre fine al coma indotto.

Potter continuava a rimanere immobile, Draco trattenne il fiato mentre la sua mente già vagliava ipotesi una più improbabile dell'altra fino a quando non intravide un lieve movimento delle dita della mano sinistra. _Coraggio Potter, più di questo non posso fare… Devi volerlo.. devi volerti svegliare.._

Come al rallentatore Harry girò la testa verso Draco e finalmente aprì gli occhi.

Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte come per mettere a fuoco "Che cosa è successo? Dove mi trovo?"

"Benvenuto di nuovo fra noi, Potter.." Harry trattenne il respiro mentre freneticamente si mise a sedere sul letto cercando contemporaneamente di afferrare gli occhiali sul comodino. "Malfoy che ci fai qui? Che sta succedendo?"

Draco sospirò leggermente "Potter rilassati e stai giù, non c'è bisogno di agitarsi. Ti trovi al San Mungo, nel reparto Lesioni da Incantesimo. Sei stato portato qui tre ore fa e io sono il tuo Guaritore.."

A quelle parole Harry si bloccò sgranando gli occhi "Sei diventato Guaritore? Da quanto tempo?"

"Ufficialmente da due anni, ma dopo un lungo tirocinio. Comunque non sono io a dover parlare, come ti senti? Nausea, debolezza, vertigini? Qualsiasi sintomo potrebbe essere importante per rivelare effetti indesiderati della maledizione.."

Seppur ancora stupito, Harry si ritrovò ad ascoltare con attenzione le parole di Malfoy e scosse leggermente la testa "No, non ho né nausea né vertigini.. mi sento solo debole. Ma forse è normale dopo quello che è successo.." accigliato voltò il capo verso la finestra.

"Te la sentiresti di raccontarlo?" con fare titubante si sedette sul bordo del letto in modo da poter guardare meglio l'ex Grifondoro. "Sempre per scopi clinici, ovviamente.." si affrettò ad aggiungere per mascherare il suo nervosismo.

Harry guardò dritto negli occhi Draco con sospetto _Santo cielo, mi ero dimenticato di quanto fossero verdi i suoi occhi! _"Malfoy, perché stai facendo questo?"

"Questo cosa Potter? Sono il tuo Guaritore, devo sapere co-"

"No, intendo perché sei così gentile. Non mi hai mai trattato così, che cosa è cambiato?"

_Già Draco, che cosa è cambiato?_

"Ti aspetti davvero che dopo otto anni continui a essere un ragazzino immaturo e rancoroso? So che può sembrarti strano, ma ero geloso di te, dei tuoi amici leali e sinceri e per tanto tempo ho covato rancore perché rifiutasti la mia proposta di amicizia... ma non ti ho mai odiato. Poi la guerra ha reso tutto più complicato… Tu d'altronde hai tutte le ragioni del mondo per continuare a odiarmi." distolse lo sguardo verso la finestra.

_Complimenti Draco, bella figura da cretino!_

"Nemmeno io ti ho mai odiato, Malfoy.."

Le sue parole lo riportarono alla realtà e si ritrovò ancora una volta a fissare quegli incredibili occhi verdi.

"Non eri l'unico ragazzino immaturo. Ma forse questo è il punto. Ora siamo cresciuti. So che è passato molto tempo dalla tua offerta, ma.." senza aggiungere altro lentamente tese la mano verso Draco, aspettando pazientemente senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.

Draco fissò per un istante la mano che molti anni prima aveva bramato di stringere e, tremando leggermente per motivi che non voleva ancora ammettere, si ritrovò a stringerla.

Un piccolo sorriso incurvò le labbra di Harry, espressione che Draco rispecchiò subito, quando improvvisamente tornò serio "Immagino che ora dovrei rispondere alla tua domanda.."

"Sarebbe meglio e non te lo dico solo in qualità di Guaritore.." _Draco, controlla queste uscite!_

Harry lo guardò incuriosito, ma decise di non indagare. Scrollò invece le spalle e iniziò a raccontare.

"Non c'è molto da dire.. Ron ed io eravamo sulle tracce di un pericoloso Mago Oscuro con ambizioni da Mangiamorte da mesi. Non era ancora troppo potente da creare una minaccia nazionale come Voldemort ma l'Ufficio degli Auror di questi tempi non vuole correre rischi. Due giorni fa ricevemmo una soffiata su un suo incontro con dei possibili seguaci e decidemmo di seguirlo. Quando vidi che stava per marchiare quelle persone durante una sorta di cerimonia di iniziazione, non ho potuto resistere e feci irruzione."

"Potter, ma sei impazzito? Volevi morire? Hai veramente rischiato di morire, lo sai? E Weasley? Non era con te?"

Con un sorriso malinconico Harry scosse il capo "L'ho lasciato indietro di proposito.. Non volevo che rischiasse quanto me.. Lui ha una famiglia, Hermione è incinta di una bambina.."

"E l'essere single ti autorizza ad essere così incurante della tua vita? So che sei un ex Grifondoro, Potter.. mi costa ammetterlo ma non sei così stupido!"

"Sai, mi erano mancate queste tue frecciatine sulla mia casa di appartenenza.." Harry rispose con un lieve sorriso, tralasciando la domanda più spinosa.

"E posso permettermi di chiederti perché a quest'ora la Weasley non è anche lei in dolce attesa?"

_Oddio forse ho superato il limite.. ora ritorneremo a insultarci.._

Con sua sorpresa il sorriso di Harry si allargò ancora di più "In effetti, aspetta anche lei un bambino, ma ho paura che il suo cognome sarà Paciock e non Potter.."

A queste parole Draco sgranò gli occhi "Ginny Weasley ha sposato Neville Paciock? Ma voi due non stavate insieme?"

"Sì.. durante il nostro sesto anno. Dopo la guerra tornammo insieme per un po' ma mi accorsi che non c'era più l'alchimia di una volta e ci lasciammo di comune accordo. Siamo tuttora buoni amici, sai."

"E in questi anni non c'è stata più nessuna donna degna del cuore del Salvatore del Mondo Magico? " Draco cercò in tutti i modi di salvare le apparenze con il suo solito ghigno.

Harry invece di rispondere subito si fece serio e scrutò attentamente l'espressione di Draco, come determinato a non volersi perdere la reazione alla sua risposta.

"E' questo il problema, Malfoy. Nessuna _donna _potrebbe andarmi bene.."

Draco trattenne il fiato senza riuscire a pensare cosa rispondere.

_Non ci posso credere! Mi ha appena confessato che è gay! Presto dì qualcosa!_

"Nemmeno a me. Voglio dire, nemmeno a me una donna potrebbe andarmi bene…"

Per qualche motivo la temperatura della stanza era salita considerevolmente e Draco valutò se fosse il caso di controllare l'incantesimo di termoregolazione del reparto.

"Da quanto?"

Quelle due semplici parole sussurrate sembrarono riecheggiare nella stanza. Draco si costrinse a tornare a guardare quelle iridi color smeraldo e inclinò la testa come per pensare.

"Direi dal nostro sesto anno a Hogwarts, anche se allora non avevo molto tempo per uscire con qualcuno.."

Draco sentì che Harry si stava muovendo nel letto, ma sussultò comunque leggermente quando la mano dell'Auror si posò delicatamente sulla sua.

"Sappi che non ho mai pensato che tu potessi essere un assassino. Sì, so qual era il tuo compito e ti vidi abbassare la bacchetta quella notte prima dell'arrivo dei Mangiamorte."

"Eri lì?" i suoi occhi si riempirono di terrore "Potter, io non avrei mai voluto… Non avevo scel-"

L'altra mano di Harry si posò sulle labbra di Draco per zittirlo.

"Sì, ero lì quindi significa che ho sentito anche quello che hai detto a Silente. So anche cosa Voldemort ti costrinse a fare grazie a questa -la mano dalle sue labbra andò a indicare la cicatrice sulla fronte- e non provo nessun rancore nei tuoi confronti. Eri sotto un terribile ricatto, Malfoy, posso capire.. Davvero."

Draco era rimasto temporaneamente senza parole, non solo Harry sapeva e lo stava perdonando ma non aveva esitato un attimo ad avere un contatto fisico con lui.

Non appena la sua mano aveva coperto la sua bocca, un brivido gli aveva percorso l'intera schiena mandando scintille in regioni dove non voleva proprio attirare l'attenzione.

Tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu annuire guardando il pavimento.

Harry sospirò prima di aggiungere "Mi hai salvato la vita Malfoy, so che l'asso nella manica di quel mago era una maledizione che impedisce il rimarginarsi delle ferite. Penso che adesso siamo pari."

Draco scosse la testa "No Potter, io ho fatto solo il mio dovere di Guaritore, tu otto anni fa rischiasti la vita per salvarmi.."

Harry fece un vago gesto con la mano "Dettagli.. Avresti potuto benissimo rifiutare il mio caso"

"Ma nessuno qui in ospedale avrebbe saputo riconoscere quella maledizione.."

Harry aggrottò le ciglia "E perché?"

Draco si costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi "Perché solo un Mangiamorte, o un ex Mangiamorte in questo caso, sarebbe stato a conoscenza del contro incantesimo. È Magia Oscura, anche se l'ho usata per salvarti la vita."

_Congratulazioni Draco, come sprecare un'opportunità.._

Harry lo fissò per quello che gli sembrò un'eternità senza parlare e senza lasciar trasparire nessuna emozione, ma alla fine si decise a dire qualcosa "Posso capire quanto ti sia costato dirmelo e devo ammettere che non era necessario che me lo rivelassi.."

Sul suo volto apparve l'ombra di un sorriso prima di continuare "Ma questo non è che un'altra prova di quanto tu sia cambiato e maturato.."

Draco non era sicuro di aver capito bene "Non sei arrabbiato perché ho usato Magia Oscura su di te? Potter, sei un Auror! Dovresti arrestarmi!"

Harry scrollò le spalle e scosse la testa "Per ogni legge ci sono eccezioni dettate da circostanze particolari. Anche noi Auror in condizioni estreme possiamo usare Magia Oscura, ovviamente solo per difesa personale mai per attacco, e per te è la stessa cosa. Hai giurato quando sei diventato Guaritore che avresti, con ogni mezzo e conoscenza in tuo potere, salvato la vita dei tuoi pazienti ed è esattamente quello che hai fatto."

Draco aggrottò le ciglia "Come fai a sapere il giuramento dei Guaritori?"

Harry scoppiò in una breve risatina "Se stai pensando che io sia un ottimo Legilimens rilassati, mai stato e mai lo sarò.. Diciamo solo che una mia cara amica è una Guaritrice.. Luna Lovegood, te la ricordi?"

Draco sgranò gli occhi "La Lovegood? Ma non l'ho mai vista al San Mungo!"

"Beh sì, il fatto che lavori in Grecia non aiuta a facilitare gli incontri.."

"Wow, ha proprio voltato pagina.."

"E chi non l'ha fatto dopo la guerra?"

Lo sguardo che Harry gli rivolse era carico di emozioni impossibili da esprimere a parole e Draco sentì di non riuscire a sostenerlo.

Si alzò di scatto e si aggiustò il camice "Che fine ha fatto il Mago Oscuro? Weasley alla fine è intervenuto?"

Harry guardò per un attimo fuori dalla finestra prima di rispondere "Ron è riuscito a schiantarlo e a immobilizzarlo, ma parte dei possibili seguaci si sono Smaterializzati. L'ultima cosa che ricordo è Ron che mi urlava qualcosa sul mio complesso dell'eroe e poi sono svenuto.."

Draco sbuffò con impazienza "Io l'ho sempre detto Potter.. A proposito di complesso dell'eroe.. mentre ti stavo curando ho notato svariati lividi sulla tua schiena in via di guarigione.. perché non sei mai venuto in ospedale a farteli curare?" cercò disperatamente di mantenere un tono professionale senza svelare la sua reale preoccupazione.

Harry si limitò a scrollare le spalle per l'ennesima volta "Sono solo lividi Malfoy, non voglio fare sempre affidamento sulla magia.. i Babbani non vanno in ospedale per queste cose sai?

"Ma tu sei un mago e un Auror! Perché è così difficile per te da capire? Perché soffrire quando puoi evitarlo?"

Harry sorrise appena "A volte mi dimentico che sto parlando con un ex Serpeverde.."

"Mi stai dando del codardo per caso?" Draco cercò di guardarlo in malo modo ma dovette fare uno sforzo incredibile per non sorridere..

_Cielo, come mi erano mancati questi battibecchi!_

"Volevo dire che non tutti sono Grifondoro, non tutti sono pronti al sacrificio per nobili cause.. E non tutti sono così coraggiosi.." molto lentamente iniziò ad alzarsi, posando cautamente i piedi per terra per evitare di cadere.

Draco istintivamente si avvicinò "Potter si può sapere dove credi di andare? Sei stato attaccato più o meno tre ore fa!"

"Ma ora mi sento meglio e vorrei tanto dimostrarti un po' di coraggio degno di un Grifondoro.."

Sorridendo dolcemente si fece sempre più vicino a Draco, era leggermente più basso ma emanava fiducia in se stesso da tutti i pori.

Lentamente posò una mano dietro la nuca di un troppo sbigottito per potersi muovere Draco e l'altra la appoggiò delicatamente sul fianco.

Draco inalò bruscamente, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi che brillavano di desiderio, ma ben presto le palpebre si abbassarono e un secondo dopo un soffice paio di labbra si posò sulle sue, esercitando una lieve pressione.

Draco, preso dal panico s'irrigidì completamente, ma poi sentì una mano farsi strada tra i suoi soffici capelli biondo pallido mentre l'altra andava su e giù lungo il fianco come per rassicurarlo.

Un gemito uscì dalle sue labbra e finalmente si arrese al bacio.

Le sue mani cinsero possessivamente la vita snella di Harry stringendolo ancora di più a sé mentre con la lingua iniziò a disegnare il contorno di quelle labbra così perfette.

Harry immediatamente le dischiuse permettendo alla lingua di Draco di entrare e di iniziare una danza che sembrava più una lotta di potere con quella di Harry.

Fu quest'ultimo a vincere e Draco non ricordò di essere mai stato più felice per aver perso una battaglia.

Harry continuò a baciarlo con passione, trasmettendo nel bacio i sentimenti inespressi che poco prima avevano tanto spaventato il biondo ex Serpeverde.

Non soddisfatto Harry lasciò stare la bocca per attaccare la base del collo di Draco che, abbandonata ormai ogni resistenza, reclinò il capo iniziando a gemere senza ritegno.

"Harry.. o mio Dio.. Così.."

Harry si fermò per un attimo e Malfoy lo guardò confuso.

"Ridillo di nuovo Draco, dì il mio nome.."

Sentire il suo nome pronunciato dal ragazzo dai capelli corvini, fu come essere attraversato da una scarica elettrica e decise di restituire il favore.

"Harry.. Harry.." sussurrò dolcemente accarezzando la sua guancia.

L'ex Grifondoro gemette "Ti rendi conto di quanto sei sexy, Draco?" e senza preamboli tornò ad assaltare la sua bocca.

"Harry, aspetta" cercò di dire Draco tra un bacio e un altro "non possiamo.. se ci sentisse qualcuno.. sei ancora un mio paziente.. mi potrebbero licenziare.."

Harry dopo un ultimo bacio appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Draco e sospirando leggermente rispose "E allora dimettimi Draco.." si tirò indietro leggermente per fissare quegli occhi argento diventati quasi neri per quanto le pupille erano dilatate dal desiderio.

"Ad una condizione, Harry.."

"Tutto quello che vuoi!" rispose Harry d'un fiato.

"Esci con me e lascia che mi prenda cura di te" una mano scivolò in basso per afferrargli saldamente il sedere mentre un sorriso diabolico si allargò sul suo volto "in tutti i sensi.."

Harry ricambiò il sorriso e prese delicatamente tra i denti il lobo del suo orecchio per poi sussurrargli "Andata."


End file.
